Alucard
|Zodiac = |Birthplace = Transilvânia, Romênia (Mundo dos Desenhos) |Height = |Weight = |Blood Type = |Race = Dhampir |Alignment & Role = Bem Herói |Class = Swordsman Variável |Family/Relatives = Drácula (Pai); Lisa (Mãe); Elizabeth Bartley (Prima); Maria Renard (Interesse romântico); Soma Cruz (Reencarnação de seu Pai) |Likes = |Dislikes = Drácula |Hobbies = |Love Interests = Maria Renard |Job/Occupation = Vampire Hunter, Investigador Paranormal, Agente do Governo Japonês |Rival = Richter Belmont |Archenemy = Drácula |Master = Drácula |Rank = S+ |Favorite Food = |Forte in Sports = |Favorite Music = |Mobile Weapons = |Fighting Style = Maestria no uso de diversas armas |Powers = Habilidades sobrenaturais e mágicas, transformações em Lobo, Morcego e Nuvem |Weapons = Alucard Sword Várias outras |Energys = 霊気 Reiki マナ Mana |Nen Type = |Elements = Físico Energy Mágica Raio Vento Fogo Terra Gelo Luz Trevas |Origin = Castlevania |Counterpart = Alucard (Legends) Alucard (Lords of Shadow) |Debut = TKOC 2003 }} '''Alucard' (アルカード Arukādo), nome real Adrian Fahrenheit Ţepeş (アドリアン・ファーレンハイツ・ツェペシュ Adorian Fārenhaitsu Tsepeshu), é um Dhampir, um híbrido entre Vampiro e Humano, filho de Drácula com uma humana chamada Lisa. Alucard é um dos personagens mais populares e protagonista de um dos games da série Castlevania, sendo suas ultimas aparições como Genya Arikado (有角幻也 Arikadogen'ya), seu alter ego do século 21. Ele também é um personagem importante em The King of Cartoons, sendo um personagem recorrente principalmente nos arcos que possuem a série Castlevania como tema. Personalidade Alucard, à primeira vista, parece uma pessoa legal de poucas palavras e de forte determinação. No entanto, ele também tem um grande sofrimento por causa de sua maldição de sangue, uma maldição para percorrer o mundo para sempre lutar e ter que suportar a morte de seus amigos e colegas. Alucard é pessimista, sempre tem um plano para tudo, não deixa nada ao acaso, e vai fazer tudo que for necessário para acabar com Drácula, independentemente do custo. Alucard parece sempre ficar longe das pessoas ao seu redor, dada a sua condição vampírica. Decidiu-se exilar completamente do mundo em um sono eterno. Não despertando até os acontecimentos de Symphony of the Night. Parece também que ele forja camaradagem rapidamente em situações precárias, como visto ajudando como um personagem menor em Dracula's Curse. Em Symphony of the Night, Alucard se sente completamente responsável em lidar com Dracula, quaisquer que sejam as consequências. Falando a Maria, que ele é indiferente sobre Richter estar sob o controle do mal. Alucard manda um adeus frio a Richter e Maria no final de Symphony. Embora forja pouco apego humano, é notável em Symphony que quando um Succubus fingiu ser sua mãe Lisa, as emoções de Alucard deflagrou. Alucard também não retem seus sentimentos para lutar mais uma vez contra seu pai, que no final da batalha cita algumas frases ditas por sua mãe. História Pré-Castlevania Nascido de um poderoso vampiro e de uma humana. Adrian tinha poderes especiais, predestinado a ser mais forte do que qualquer ser humano, mas não potencialmente tão forte quanto seu pai, especialmente nas artes das trevas. Depois que Lisa foi morta, confundida com uma bruxa, Adrian cresceu sob a influência de seu pai, onde foi ensinado nas artes das trevas e moldado em um guerreiro que um dia lutaria do lado do mal. Existência de Adrian não veio sem peculiaridades, sendo muito gentil, o lado humano de sua mãe sempre pareceu ofuscar o seu "melhor juízo", como Drácula teria colocado. Antes da morte de sua mãe, Adrian estava ao seu lado. Mesmo ele ficando furioso, ela insistiu para que ele não tivesse essa raiva sobre os seres humanos, suas vidas já eram cheias de dificuldades. Com esses pensamentos sempre implantado em seu ser, a sua mente sempre questionou as intenções de seu pai. Depois de ficar o tanto que podia, ele se afastou do exército de seu pai e desapareceu. Entendendo que Drácula ia implorar a sua ira sobre o povo, Adrian iria transformar seus esforços para destruir o exército de seu pai, tendo esperanças de encorajá-lo a reconsiderar. Além disso, ele escolheu continuar sob o nome "Alucard" - o nome de seu pai em sentido inverso - para representar que ele representava crenças opostas as de seu pai. Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Em 1476, quando Trevor Belmont estava em sua própria missão de caçar o Conde Drácula que havia controlado o seu filho a tornar-se mal, Alucard estaria esperando por Trevor Belmont. Alucard lutou neste momento, testando as habilidades do herói. Alucard foi surpreendido pela força de Trevor, quando foi derrotado e perguntou se ele poderia se juntar Trevor em sua busca. Depois de ajudar a destruir Drácula, e apesar de suas boas intenções, Alucard não podia deixar de se sentir culpado por parricídio. Para aliviar sua dor, ele colocou-se para descansar, submergindo os seus poderes. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night/The King of Cartoons 2003 right|250px Em 1797, devido a uma inesperada falta de um Belmont, Alucard não tinha escolha, a não ser despertar de seu sono para investigar o assunto e se infiltrar no Castelo de Dracula. Ali ele conhece Vinix que tinha vindo do futuro(Ano 2003). Alucard de início recusou qualquer ajuda do herói, mas no final acabou cedendo pela insistência de Vinix, que admirava o personagem por já conhece-lo em mídias do Mundo Real. Ele foi capaz de descobrir que Richter Belmont tinha sido seduzido pelo mal e estava controlando o castelo. Com a ajuda de Maria Renard, eles foram capazes de descobrir a verdade: O padre sombrio Shaft estava controlando Richter e queria acordar Drácula de seu sono. Depois de libertar Richter do controle de Shaft, Alucard (Junto de Vinix) entrou em uma versão invertida do castelo, com inimigos mais poderosos, e confrontou Shaft. Tendo derrotado Shaft, Alucard descobriu que seus esforços foram em vão, pois o plano de Shaft tinha chegado à fruição de qualquer maneira. Ele derrotou seu pai em combate mais uma vez, eo mandou de volta para a sepultura, embora Drácula mostrou uma centelha de humanidade após Alucard lhe disse as últimas palavras de Lisa: que a humanidade deve ser deixada em paz, e que ela sempre o amaria. Ele, então, planejou em se colocar de volta em repouso, mas Maria, que havia desenvolvido uma forte atração por ele, foi atrás dele para convencê-lo a ficar. Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection Um ano depois de derrotar seu pai, Alucard é acusado de ser mal por um incubus chamado Magnus. Ele auxilia Maria, Richter, Cyril e Alexis em sua luta contra Magnus e seu velho servo vampiro Lyudmil. Magnus revela a Maria a história de Alucard de consumir sangue humano. Ao ser perguntado sobre isso, ele não negou. Ele mesmo transformou o seu funcionário, Lyudmil em um vampiro. Blank Period Um certo dia, Richter e todo o clã Belmont desapareceram da sociedade, provavelmente em busca de uma solução para destruir Drácula de uma vez por todas. Numa era sem Belmonts, Alucard testemunhou Drácula ressurgindo e sendo derrotado múltiplas vezes. Ele começou a procurar uma maneira de destruir permanentemente seu pai. Quando o chicote Vampire Killer é passado para o Clã Morris, ele cria a Alucard Spear com a intenção de ajudar a Vampire Killer, e a entrega para o Clã Lecarde (alguns especulam que estes são seus descendentes com Maria). Castlevania Judgment Galamoth planeja enviar o Time Reaper de 10 mil anos no futuro para destruir seu rival Drácula e mudar a história. Um homem chamado Aeon descobre isso e reúne campeões de diferentes épocas da história em uma fenda dimensional, a fim de encontrar um escolhido capaz de destruir o servo de Galamoth, o Time Reaper. Alucard é um desses guerreiros. Dentro da fenda do tempo, Alucard enfrenta os asseclas de Drácula: Carmilla e Morte. Ele então derrota seu pai, provando que ele tinha o poder para derrotá-lo, mesmo com o lorde dos vampiros em sua força total. Quando o Time Reaper é derrotado, Alucard retorna ao seu lugar no tempo, ele continua sua busca para finalmente derrotar Drácula. Mais tarde, ele ouve sobre a profecia de Nostradamus que afirmou que Drácula iria ressurgir no ano de 1999 (Embora em TKOC esse evento ocorreu em 1971). Demon Castle War Alucard faz os preparativos para a derrota final de Drácula. Ele alista os serviços do sacerdote do Santuário Hakuba e eles realizam um ritual que sela o Castelo de Drácula dentro de um eclipse solar, separando o poderoso vampiro da sua fonte de poder, quebrando assim seu ciclo de ressurreição. Julius Belmont, o Belmont que retornou, derrota Drácula de uma vez por todas. Alucard acreditava que sua tarefa estava finalmente concluída. No entanto, algum tempo depois disso, ele descobre outra profecia que fala do retorno de um Drácula renascido ao castelo no ano de 2035 (2017 em TKOC). Ele então se prepara para combater essa nova ameaça e se infiltra em uma agência secreta do governo japonês, usando o pseudônimo de Genya Arikado. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow/The King of Cartoons 2007 No ano de 2035 (2007 em TKOC), Genya Arikado e sua colaboradora próxima Yoko Belnades, uma funcionária da Igreja Católica, começou a visita com freqüência ao santuário Hakuba no Japão. Mina, a filha do zelador do santuário, não tinha certeza do que eles estavam procurando, mas ela foi sempre cordial a dupla. Genya, um homem extremamente frio, com um rosto desumanamente atraente, era um membro de uma organização sombria de alguma forma relacionada à segurança nacional. Ele e Yoko sabiam muito bem sobre os eventos onde o castelo foi selado no eclipse por um grupo de caçadores de vampiros, e sobre a profecia que diz que alguém viria para o castelo em 2035/2007 para herdar os poderes de Drácula. Na realidade, Genya Arikado é Alucard em si. Julius Belmont estava presente, vagando pelo castelo, mas a amnésia e a idade avançada tornava muito arriscado para ele se envolver em grandes conflitos. Alucard sabia que o poder do selo de realização que Drácula usava estava quebrado. Se alguém com más intenções, como Graham Jones, aproveitassem a oportunidade e herdassem esse poder, seu pai iria voltar, renascido. Alucard então veio com um plano. Ele iria encontrar a pessoa realmente profetizada para herdar os poderes do Senhor das Trevas e convocá-lo para o castelo no dia do eclipse solar. Essa pessoa acabou por ser Soma Cruz. Para a conveniencia da situação, Vinix junto de Iron Maiden Jeanne e Marco Lasso foram pegos pelo eclípse junto de Soma e Mina. Alucard ajudou Soma a descobrir as suas capacidades de absorção naturais na esperança de que Soma iria usar esse poder para coletar as almas dos inimigos e a essência energética do castelo, tornando-se alguém tão poderoso como Drácula. A absorção de auto-conhecimento que iria usar esse poder coletado para entrar onde só Drácula poderia ir: O reino caótico onde o selo permaneceu quebrado, tendo a chance de corrigi-lo, destruindo a fonte. Depois de matar Graham Jones, Soma percebeu que ele próprio era a reencarnação de Drácula, assim Alucard ordenou-lhe para encontrar e cortar o fluxo de Chaos e suprimir o espírito do Drácula antes que ele pudesse assumir o seu corpo completamente, selando o castelo dentro do eclipse, trazendo seus amigos para a segurança, e acabar com a ameaça da ressurreição de Drácula no momento. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow/The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 2 thumb|133px|Alucard como Genya Arikado Alucard faz novamente sua aparição como Genya Arikado para Soma Cruz em 2036(2009 em TKOC) após seu encontro, enquanto ele tenta protegê-lo de Celia, a líder do culto dedicado a recriar o Senhor das Trevas. Após Soma derrotar os monstros, junto de Vinix e Jeanne, que Celia tinha convocado absorvendo as suas almas, ele se pergunta por que o seu "poder de domínio" está de volta. Arikado revela que ele sempre teve esse poder, ele apenas nunca teve mais uma necessidade para ela depois que ele deixou o castelo de Drácula. Após a discussão, Arikado diz a Soma que ele e seus companheiros vão lidar com Celia e pede-lhe para não se envolver. Ele pede o mesmo a Vinix, esperando que o Rei dos Desenhos ficasse de olho em Soma. O próximo encontro é em Demônio Guest House(Pensão Demoníaca), onde Arikado com raiva repreende Soma por envolver-se neste caso. No entanto, ele concorda em continuar com a participação do Soma, porque ele já entrou no castelo. Ele pede ao Trio para que expliquem sobre o que eles encontraram até agora e revelam o plano de Celia para matar Soma e substituí-lo usando os candidatos de Senhor das Trevas, Dmitrii Blinov e Dario Bossi. Arikado revela a sua intenção de verificar o assunto e também dá a Soma uma carta de Mina, que contém um talismã que vai proteger Soma de energia maligna. Arikado tem uma breve conversa com Vinix, onde o Rei dos Desenhos pede para que Arikado seja mais flexivel com Soma, pois independente de quem Soma seja a reencarnação, a vida atual não pode ser julgada ou comparada a vida passada. Arikado, então, sai em busca de Celia. Quando Soma, Vinix e Jeanne entram pela primeira vez a Torre do Relógio, ele chega em conjunto com Julius Belmont encontrando Celia que esperava por eles. Célia revela que ela fundiu um demônio de chama com a alma de Dario, que aumentou drasticamente seus poderes. Depois, Celia teleporta e Arikado diz a Julius para perseguir Dario, enquanto ele vai caçar Celia. Em um dos climax, Arikado corre para o Garden of Madness(Jardim da Loucura) para parar Soma de se transformar no Senhor das Trevas após Celia matar "Mina". Devido ao fato de que Soma estava usando Talisman da Mina, ele foi capaz de quebrar a transformação, para grande desgosto de Celia. No entanto, a alma negra voou de Soma ao Doppelganger que estava se passando por "Mina", que Celia matou. O Doppelganger se tornou Dmitrii, que Soma havia acreditaeo ter sido morto pelo trio anteriormente. Arikado percebe que Dmitrii copiou o poder de domínio de Soma, e é a chave para se tornar o Senhor das Trevas. Conforme Arikado avança para enfrentar Dmitrii, Dmitrii revela que ele sabe a verdadeira identidade de Arikado como Alucard, filho de Drácula (embora ele não revela explicitamente este fato), e que ele vai matar Soma se Arikado se aproximar. Dmitrii e Celia se teleportam e Arikado revela a Soma que há uma porta de entrada para a origem da energia das trevas do Castelo, acessando The Abyss(O Abísmo) debaixo do castelo e é por lá que Dmitrii e Celia fugiram. No entanto, a fim de ter acesso ao Abismo, Arikado é forçado a recorrer aos talentos de Julius Belmont, que quebra a barreira que divide a área do resto do castelo. Julius está relutante em fazê-lo, porque ele vai drenar sua energia e deixá-lo incapaz de lutar, mas Arikado diz que seu poder é a única forma da barreira poder ser quebrada. À medida que a barreira é quebrada, Arikado cai no corredor e recomeça sua busca a Dmitrii e Celia. No final do Abísmo Arikado, aparentemente esgotado, está encarando Dmitrii. Ele revela a Soma que o sacrifício de Celia de Dmitrii criou uma reversão de seus poderes e cancelou suas tentativas de enfrentar Dmitrii. Como Dmitrii prepara para o confronto do seu poder da dominação contra a Soma e amigos, ele torna-se envolvido em energia escura, e Arikado percebe que uma vez que a alma de Dmitrii é mais fraca que a de Soma, ele não consegue manter o domínio completo das almas dos monstros que ele ganhou domínio sobre. Em sua ira, Dmitrii joga Arikado para longe com seu poder antes das criaturas escaparem de seu corpo e convergem para formar o gigantesco Menace, que é o último adversário de Vinix, Soma e Jeanne. No meio da difícil batalha, com Menace ter nocauteado Jeanne e mandado Soma para longe, Arikado protege Vinix usando a Alucard Sword. Porem, Arikado ainda está muito fraco para lutar e entrega a espada para Vinix, que acaba sendo muito util em batalha. Perto do fim, após a derrota de Menace, Arikado é teletransportado junto dos outros para fora do castelo. Antes de partir, Vinix devolve a Alucard Sword e pergunta a Arikado se eles iriam se ver novamente algum dia. Arikado olha para a espada e apenas responde "Se caso for necessário que juntemos forças novamente, com certeza isso vai acontecer." Quando já estava sozinho observando os destroços do castelo, Arikado acaba se encontrando com Ingrid, acompanhada de Melody, que avisava que Arikado em breve precisaria voltar a sua antiga forma para ajudar Vinix em uma futura batalha Poderes e Habilidades * Hellfire - Teletransporta e então lança três bolas de fogo de sua capa. ** Dark Inferno - Uma versão mais poderosa do Hellfire, ao invés de lançar três bolas de fogo, lança duas grandes bolas escuras flamejantes. * Summon Spirit - Alucard invoca um espírito que voa na direção do inimigo. ** Tetra Spirit - Nesta variação Alucard invoca quatro espíritos ao invés de um único. * Dark Metamorphosis - Liberando sua natureza como vampiro, Alucard fica com uma aura vermelha em torno do corpo e é capaz de recuperar suas energias se alimentando do sangue de seus adversários. * Soul of Wolf - Alucard é capaz de se transformar em um lobo. Nesta forma ele não só pode atacar seus oponentes com suas presas, como também é capaz de correr de forma extremamente veloz. * Soul of Bat - Alucard é capaz de se transformar em um morcego, permitindo-lhe voar livremente. ** Fire of Bat - Como morcego, Alucard é capaz de disparar uma bola de fogo. Se ele estiver acompanhado do Morcego Familiar (Que traz outros morcegos para acompanhar), todos podem disparar bolas de fogo em conjunto. ** Echo of Bat - Como morgo, Alucard pode usar o radar natural da espécie para enxergar na escuridão total. Com o Force of Echo, a onda sonora pode causar danos aos inimigos. ** Wing Smash - Alucard voa em alta velocidade na direção do inimigos, atacando-os com uma forte investida. Esse ataque normalmente é usado na forma de morcego, mas em Judgment, Alucard pode executar essa técnica em sua forma normal, apenas invocando grandes asas de morcego em suas costas. * Form of Mist - Alucard é capaz de se transformar em uma névoa branca por alguns segundos. Com a Power of Mist, ele pode permanecer nesta forma indefinidamente enquanto ele ainda tiver energia para tal. ** Gas Cloud - Forma alternativa da névoa, Alucard se transforma em uma névoa amarela e venenosa que eventualmente mata aqueles em torno dela. Familiares Alucard possui a ajuda de diversos Familiares que ele obteve no castelo de seu pai. Embora sejam criaturas separadas e que agem por conta própria, algumas de suas ações são feitas ao comando de Alucard para melhor estratégia. * Fada - A Fada é um dos familiares que suas ações são independentes dos comandos de Alucard. Ela tem um papel de cleriga e vai curar seu mestre de diversos status negativos e restaurar sua saúde caso ele tenha os itens necessários. * Morcego - O Morcego ataca seus inimigos com rápidas investidas. Se Alucard estiver na forma de Morcego também, o familiar irá chamar outros morcegos para ajudar e com o comando de Alucard todos eles podem disparar bolas de fogo. * Fantasma - Um fantasma em forma de crânio com uma áura fantasmagórica em volta. Ele volta em torno dos inimigos e cria uma pequena explosão fantasmagórica. Ele é capaz de curar Alucard a cada ataque dele. Curiosamente o fantasma não é leal a Alucard se ele estiver na forma de morcego, efetivamente fazendo o Familiar sair do local. Caso Alucard esteja na forma de névoa e estiver em cima de um inimigo, o fantasma irá imediatamente atacar este inimigo. * Demônio - Um pequeno demônio roxo que usa sua pequena lança para atacar os inimigos. Ele também pode usar algumas técnicas elementais com sua lança. * Espada - O familiar mais poderoso de Alucard. Uma grande espada que o acompanha, capaz de atacar vários inimigos a longo alcance. É o único familiar que "evolui", mudando sua forma conforme vai ficando mais poderoso. Se tornando cada vez mais leal, a espada permite que Alucard possa empunha-la (Efetivamente diminuindo para o tamanho de uma espada normal). ** Sword Brothers - A espada também é o único familiar capaz de usar um golpe especial ao comando de Alucard. A espada irá girar criando ilusões de múltiplas espadas em circulo e então atingir todos os inimigos em volta. Estilo de Luta Alucard é um hábil espadachim, e normalmente empunha espadas de uma mão. Outros ataques de Alucard são baseados em técnicas sobrenaturais e magia negra. Como um metamorfo, Alucard pode se transformar em um morcego, um lobo, ou mesmo neblina. Quando foi desafiar seu pai sozinho, os equipamentos de Alucard consistiam na espada Alucard Sword, o escudo Alucard Shield, o capacete Dragon Helm, a armadura Alucard Mail, a capa Twilight Cloak, e o colar Necklace of J. Porém, quando Alucard perdeu todos esses equipamentos para a Morte, ele demonstrou ser capaz de se virar com vários outros equipamentos encontrados pelo castelo, não somente isso, mas também é capaz de usar técnicas especiais com a maioria dessas armas, tornando-o um dos personagens mais versáteis da franquia junto de Soma Cruz, Jonathan Morris, Charlotte Aulin e Shanoa. Ele também tem a assistência de seus familiares, pequenas criaturas que o ajuda em combate, aumentando ainda mais suas opções de ataque. Mesmo sem nenhum equipamento, Alucard demonstrou ser bem experiente em combate corpo a corpo, podendo enfrentar seus inimigos com socos e chutes. Músicas *'Dracula's Castle (Symphony of the Night)' *'Dracula's Castle (Judgement)' *'Dracula's Castle (Harmony of Despair)' *'The Tragic Prince' *'Pitiful Scion' Temporadas que apareceu *The King of Cartoons 2003 *The King of Cartoons 2007 *The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 2 Galeria Alucard.jpg|Alucard Alucard full.jpg Alucard 2.jpg|Alucard com a Alucard Sword e Alucard Shield Alucard-Hellfire.jpg|Alucard usando Hellfire AlucardForms.jpg|Alucard e suas transformações (Morcego e Lobo) Alucard_Potion.gif|Alucard usando Poção Alucard 3.jpg Alucard_NoR.jpg|Alucard em Nocturne of Recollection Alucard_DoS_Sprite.png|Alucard em Dawn of Sorrow Alucard (Judgment).jpg|Alucard em Judgment Alucard HoD.jpg|Alucard em Harmony of Despair Alucard (Pachinko).jpg|Alucard em Castlevania III (Pachinko) Arikado.jpg|Genya Arikado Arikado in DoS.jpg Art-Arikado2.jpg Arikado GoS.png|Arikado em Grimoire of Souls Trívias *Alucard é "Dracula" de trás pra frente, o que faz sentido, pois ele é filho de Drácula. O nome Alucard, bem como o ser filho de Drácula, vem do filme Universal Horror de 1943: Son of Dracula. *Alucard se tornou uma dos personagens mais aclamados da série Castlevania, e é considerado o favorito pela maioria dos fãs. * Sobre o nome Genya Arikado (有角幻也): "有角", significa literalmente "Ter Chifres", possivelmente indícios a herança sombria de Alucard. "幻", que pode se referir a "Miragem" ou "Ilusão", pode significar que essa identidade é apenas uma fachada. Além disso, "Arikado" é um trocadilho, que soa como Alucard através pronúncia japonesa (Arukādo). *Muito pouco se sabe sobre o passado de Alucard, especialmente sua idade e quando ele nasceu, muito menos como seu pai chegou a ter um relacionamento com Lisa. Cronologicamente, os eventos ocorrem em algum momento antes de Castlevania III. Alucard também está ausente por muitos dos jogos na série. Ele não aparece depois de Castlevania III até Symphony of the Night. No final do Symphony of the Night, ele anuncia a sua intenção de ir para a clandestinidade, poupando o mundo a partir do sangue maldito que ele carrega. No entanto, ele retorna em Aria of Sorrow e Dawn of Sorrow. O que ele faz nesses períodos de tempo, bem como suas origens, pode ser explicado em futuros jogos. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Legendary Heroes Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens Romenos Categoria:Protagonistas de outras séries Categoria:Sixth Protagonist Categoria:Castlevania Categoria:Vampiros